irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Irk
Homeworld of the Irkens, and the heart of their Empire. Covered in a sprawling megacity, with it's crust layered with thousands (if not millions) of facilities, its history is as violent as its children are. Planetary Details Canon While very little is actually confirmed about Irk (with even how it looks unconfirmed), there are still facts to be gleamed from what there is. Location Unconfirmed, very little hard data on Irk's location exists. However, it has been shown that it is not present in the Milky Way Galaxy, and is in fact a few galaxies over; quite distant from Earth. Orbit In terms of orbit, moons, or rings, the most that is confirmed is that Irk does in fact have visible rings orbiting it, with any moons either nonexistent, destroyed (perhaps hence the rings), or merely not visible in images of Irk. With the presence of the rings, there is also the possibility of heightened gravity on Irk versus Earth, but this is unconfirmed at this time. Climate Temperatures are completely unknown, though going by reactions of Invader Zim to Earth's weather, Irk likely does not experience high temperatures often, and either lacks natural precipitation, or has a climate control system. Given the former, however, Irk is host to clouds. Vegetation levels unknown, as is their role in Irk as it is. Geography On the surface, Irk is essentially a city-world, with skyscrapers dominating the horizon as far as the eye can see. City naming and organization remains a mystery, though it is likely divided up in some type of coherent format. Things such as surface water, land shaping, or even canyons, valleys, and mountains have not been glimpsed. Below the cityscape are the tunnels that seem to be weaved all across the planet, patrolled by Dermis Prowler Security Droids. Beneath those is the Irken Academy, the massive education system through which all Irkens are to pass through before being released to the surface, and even further beneath that are the Smeeteries. Here, Irkens are born from cloning vats, issued PAKs, and given all necessary knowledge before being shipped off to the Academy. Atmosphere Very little is known about Irk's atmosphere, aside from it's pink-purple nature, though considering Irkens can breathe unassisted on Irk (and also on Earth), it's likely that it's primarily oxygen based. Inhabitants * Irkens, of course; this is their homeworld, and the capital of their empire. They have their own article. Other Facts * N/A Gallery N/ACategory:Planets Category:Irkens Category:The Irken Empire Category:Locations Category:Canon Category:Habitable Planets Category:Universal Fanon Category:Conquered planets Fanon Irken Conquest '' version of Irk.|170x170px]]In the primary dimension of Irken Conquest (Z-14), Irk is rather fleshed out in it's own way, expanding on existing canon. Remaining the homeworld of the Irkens and the central planet of the Irken Empire, Irk's surface in this fanon is indeed still composed of cities, but is primarily residential in nature with a few stores. Uniquely, it's Capital City is known as Xenoia, a city that despite popular belief was not destroyed in Zim's rampage, which was elsewhere, starting at the Irken Imperial Palace. Xenoia itself is named after one of Irk's first major rulers, Emperor Xeno. Below the surface still lies military training facilities, smeeteries, and one addition: the Irken Control Brain. In Irken Conquest's Irk, the air is 'very similar to Earth's, and is only different in that it is thicker and more dense.' Additionally, this apparently grants Irkens incredible strength in lower gravity or thinner atmospheres. This Irk is also 1.2 million light years from Earth, and is surrounded by Callnowia, Foodcourtia, Vort, and Conventia. It also possesses five thin rings, and various orbital structures. Notably, it has a rather defined history. History Main Article: The History of Irk While official accounts state otherwise, it's rumored that Irk was once host to a friendly, peaceful Irken race, ruled by a council established by one named Krenzo before it was slaughtered by later-emperor Xeno while Krenzo was away, fighting the Nightmare Irkens on planet Entia. Irk became totally unified under Emperor Aidan via military persuasion, leading to something of a golden age of Irken-led conquest over hostile worlds, leading to the Empire known throughout the universe today. Notably, Irk underwent a series of famines, ended by the conquering of what is known as Foodcourtia today. Cravitus Universe Though something of a part of Irken Conquest, the Cravitus Universe has it's own distinctive views. Similar to Irken Conquest, Irk is fleshed out in it's own way in the 'Cravitus Universe', primarily expanding on existing canon through ideas created through speculation and theorization. Not merely the crown of the Empire, the Irken homeworld is practically the Empire incarnate. A powerhouse of mixed industry, while it does rely on imports from conquered worlds to provide new luxuries for it's population, Irk is capable of sustaining itself in practically all applicable regards. Location A few galaxies over from the Milky Way, this Irk finds itself nestled towards the Inner Rim of it's galaxy, somewhat distant from it's home sun and at an edge of habitability. Planetary Details Larger than the average planet, but with a slightly faster spin than one would expect of it, Irk comes out experiencing noticeably higher gravity compared to Earth N/A, section incomplete. Orbit In the skies above Irk's endless surface-cities are station after orbital station, with the ring - once an Irken moon or two, lost in the bloody days of the Empire's yesteryears - practically bursting with defensive networks, mining stations, and orbital distribution and transit ports. Well defended and locked extremely tight, Irk's immediate orbit is home to one of the tightest securities. Well, as tight as Irken security can get, anyways. Surface The surface itself remains a network of cities, divided, actually, into two primary segments; the upper and lower city. The higher one goes, the more expensive and high-class everything seems to become (fittingly enough), and the lower one descends on Irk, more business and industry can be found. While rather residential and management-focused upstairs, this Irk is an example of a 'mixed' world - something rare for Irkens - where one can actually go from store to store and find something different. ''Granted, the planet is still divided into regions that seem to specialize in certain areas - for example, one district may be geared more towards producing military ship equipment, and the next will be focused on clothing production. In addition, Irk is also home to more than it's fair share of traditional Gladitorial Arenas, as well as Military Garrisons. = Notable Surface Cities = * N/A Sub-Surface Below the high-rises and skyscrapers of the skylines and the bustling nightlife and lower-class residences of the lower city are typically more industrial layers, usually power plants, water stations, or sewage systems, working in conjunction to keep the planet working. Below that are more deeply-nestled planetary defenses and military complexes, the most notable of which is the ''very expansive Irken Academy. Below that are the Smeeteries, and beyond that is a mystery to the average Irken 'citizen'. Section incomplete.Category:Planets Category:Irkens Category:The Irken Empire Category:Locations Category:Canon Category:Habitable Planets Category:Universal Fanon Category:Conquered planets Category:Unfinished Category:Cleanup Required Category:Homeworlds